Second Chance to Relive and Change
by MusicLover19
Summary: As the angels fall Dean and Castiel are both are given another chance, a chance to stop their mistakes, a chance to change the world. Who was the woman Castiel saw? Why did she appear to him? What happened and where are they now? The answers will shock and change their lives. Features young Winchester's, de-aging. Pre-series. AU.
1. Where Am I?

**Chapter One – Where Am I?**

Dean stared up at the night's sky is horror as lights began to fall, his hands clutched his brother, keeping him upright.

"No Cas…" he whispered.

"What's happening?" Sam asked breathlessly as he also looked up, trying to see what Dean was looking at.

"Angels," Dean whispered. "They're falling," the helplessness in his tone caused Sam to struggle even more.

The sky around the two brothers seemed to grow brighter with every passing second, slowly it grew to a blinding light that forced Dean to shut his eyes tightly as something collided with his body.

At another point in the world Castiel stood, staring upwards as he witnessed his fellow brothers and sisters falling from the heavens.

"It is a shame that it came to this," a female voice said from behind him, causing him to spin fast, the world spinning slightly as he did so.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked harshly, trying to intimidate the woman.

"Now, now Castiel, you are human now remember. Your grace is fading fast. It is a shame…" the woman trailed off as she grew a distant look on her face.

What seemed like almost instantly the woman turned her head so she was staring Castiel in the eyes, or where her eyes should be were staring Castiel in the eyes. The woman's eyes had appeared to be burnt out, empty holes stared at Castiel.

"You are being given a second chance. Do not make the same mistakes, if you do then you will find that we will not be so forgiving," she raised a hand and a blinding light surrounded Castiel before he flew backwards, feeling as though something had hit him hard.

* * *

Castiel stopped the groan from escaping his body before every inch of him began to burn in an explosive heat. The straggled gasp of air was the only indication the young male gave that something was happening to him.

The heat stayed for several moments before fading into a pleasant glow that settled in his chest, making Castiel sigh with a faint smile on his lips. The lightness that filled his insides was one that was familiar and comforting.

Opening his eyes, Castiel took a look around him, around the room he was sat in. The wall his back was pressed against was charred and close to crumbling. As he stood he observed the burnt room, it felt familiar also.

Almost as if he should know the room, the house, the aura that filled the neighbourhood, yet he could not place the feeling.

Castiel closed his eyes and felt his re-fitted grace ache with grief, the same strong overwhelming grief that he had only encountered very few times in the past. The worst time that he felt this grief last was when he had secretly watched Dean lose trust in him when he was working with Crowley.

"Where am I?" Castiel questioned out loud.

Everything around him felt different. The time felt different. The earth that he stood on felt untouched by good, yet there was a child-like innocence hidden within the evil presence.

The innocence was something Castiel could place. It was the same one that he had felt the first time he had come into contact with Sam Winchester, only this one was brighter, filled with hope and naivety, even as a faded imprint. It was Sam, there was no mistaking it, Sam was here.

_'Perhaps the trails were stopped in time, maybe they did it again. They have saved the angels'_, Castiel stopped his thoughts from advancing even more. He wished to speak to the brothers before he hoped for the best, logic told Castiel that there was no way the angels were saved, he saw them fall after all.

Clearing his mind, Castiel closed his eyes and willed his grace to find the younger Winchester, when doing so he spread his wings, all tension leaving his body as he did so. Focusing on Sam's presence in the strange world the flew to the place he would hopefully find the brothers.

Opening his eyes once more, Castiel found himself in a strange house. The house itself was not strange, on the contrary, it was a perfectly normal house, one which both brothers tended to avoid at all costs unless there was a case to be solved, however it seemed unlikely to him that they would take on a case so soon after the angels falling.

Feeling the environment, Castiel grew more concerned, there were no protections, no salt lines, not one sign of a trap, nothing.

Cloaking himself from the human eye Castiel moved slowly through the house, keeping himself alert to everything around him as he moved from room to room.

The last room downstairs, the kitchen, sat three adults. Two females and one male. The male had brown hair that was trimmed short, he stood with a tired stance, as though he had been awake for days, unable to sleep. One of the woman sat on a chair next to him, looking equally tired, he blonde hair tied up in a loose bobble. Both were exchanging auras and drawing energy from the other. There was no doubt in Castiel's mind that the two were a couple, possibly soul mates from the way they exchanged their energies.

The last female had black hair, she was tired as well, not as tired as the other two in the room, however there was a clear lack of sleep that showed on her face.

"I'm worried about Dean," the female with blonde hair said with a sigh. "He hasn't left Sam's side once since he got here, that was a week ago!" she exclaimed as her partner stood behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't blame him Katie, he is the one that carried Sam out remember," the man said softly.

"But that doesn't mean he has to stick to his side like glue," Katie had exclaimed.

"Mike, Katie, you both need sleep. Just leave the boys to me for a few hours. I'll be happy to watch them, they're upstairs aren't they?" she asked Mike, who nodded.

"They are, last I checked Sam was asleep and Dean was at his side, I doubt that's changed since you got here," Mike had said.

Castiel frowned, Dean carried Sam out? Did that mean the trails went ahead, surely they must have, the trails were destined to kill the younger brother, no doubt he was weak and unstable when they were completed, it would be like Dean to carry his brother out once again. They were both there for each other after all, Sam would do the same for Dean.

The sense of dread grew in Castiel, perhaps Dean would not be pleased to see him, perhaps he would ask more than he could do. Perhaps Sam was too damaged to be fixed.

Staying cloaked Castiel heading up the stairs slowly, determined to see the damage before appearing before the brothers.

Castiel entered the room that held two humans, on entering he was hit with confusion. The two humans did not look like Sam and Dean, yet there was no misplacing them. Dean soul was torn and battered, yet still shining with purity that his time in Hell did not kill, the person next to Dean's soul also had a soul that shined with purity, yet it was tainted with demon blood, Sam's soul.

Castiel froze as the body that held Dean's soul stirred from its light sleep. Something inside Castiel hurt, a lost feeling grew as he looked at the body that held his friends soul.

It couldn't be Dean… yet it was.

What was happening?

The question Castiel asked minutes before came to mind once more, '_Where am I?'_

**_AN: what did you guys think? No questions were really answered just yet but I would like to hear your theories._**

**_I shall be working on the next chapter as you read, maybe another update will happen today, however, I'm not sure._**

**_The next chapter will answer one or two questions I think. Thank you guys for reading!_**


	2. Confusion

**_AN: I want to say a big thank you to those of you that put this story on alert, favourited and reviewed. Hopefully you all will like this chapter too!_**

**_I will be honest, I wasn't sure the response I would get with this story so I took a chance, you all let me know that some will read it and like it so I guess it is thanks to you guys that this one is being posted._**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Confusion**

Dean slowly stirred and woke up, his whole body ached. He yawned as he stretched his arms up above his head, his eyebrows frowned when his hands came into contact with wooden bars.

'_What the hell?_' Dean thought as he opened his eyes.

The room he was in looked huge, he could see a mobile above him with stars, moons and suns on, as it slowly spun the light that came in through the opened window hit it and made each figurine glisten.

Having enough of looking up at the sparkling objects, Dean moved to turn over, only to stop himself once he saw who was laid next to him.

Laid next to Dean was a young child who was laid on his back. The child was cooing and playing with his foot, bending in a way that would make passers-by take a second look in an attempt to bring his toes to his mouth.

"Sammy," he whispered, knowing instantly who the child was. "What did they do to you…?"

The baby looked over to Dean and smiled widely as he began to babble. Dean couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face as the younger version of his brother babbled and reached for him. Taking the young child's hand Dean couldn't help but worry for his brother, about what had caused him to de-age, about how he will live in the world as a child. Surely it would take it's toll on him.

"Dean?" Castiel said softly as he appeared in front of him.

"Cas… what happened to Sam? Why is he a baby?"

"Have you seen yourself Dean?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Dean's voice adopted a hard tone.

"You look younger, it was not only Sam who has been affected by whatever has happened. The both of you appear much younger than you are."

"What could have done this?" Dean asked as his voice shook with the fear that built up in his child-like body.

"I do not know, nor do I know of a way to reverse it," Castiel admitted sadly.

"What do we do then?"

"We continue as normal, or as this place deems as normal. There must be a reason I was sent here also, perhaps we will find out shortly, someone is coming to join us, you. I must stay hidden for the time being. I will be here, just out of sight," he added, seeing Dean's helpless look.

"Stay close, we don't know what we're dealing with," Dean said as he saw Castiel fade out of sight.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, once Castiel had faded completely into what seemed like nothing, it was pushed completely open.

"Dean," the black haired woman Castiel had seen downstairs said as walked into the room.

Dean looked up at the woman in confusion, he had no clue who she was, or why he spoke to in him such a fond voice, clearly she had the idea that the two knew each other rather well.

"I'm glad you're awake, can you pack up your stuff? I'm going to take Sammy and get him ready for the ride," she said as she moved closer to the large crib.

"The ride?" Dean asked as he sat up to stop the woman taking his defenceless brother.

"Yes, Mike and Kate are going to get ready for their holiday so you're coming to mine, remember you silly goose," the woman spoke with a soft tone, it was cheerful but also defeated at the same time.

"Mike and Kate?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yes, they're going to Greece remember?" the woman ruffled Dean's hair before reaching down and picking up the baby Sam. "I'll be waiting for you with some toast downstairs, try to be quick please dear?"

Dean stayed quiet as the woman left, his mind spinning with what was said to him. He just did not understand what was happening. Who was this woman?

"Dean, I fear that we are not in our time or universe," Castiel said with a slight worried tone in his voice.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean hissed.

"I am not yet sure," Castiel sighed.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"I believe the woman told you to pack Dean."

**_AN: A short one I guess, my laptop is going to be sent away for fixing (it keeps dying and it won't charge so we need to take it apart, clean it and then get another battery!) I may get it back in the morning (because my father is being lovely enough to do it tonight) but I also may not._**

**_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be put up, hopefully you won't have a long wait but there is the chance it will take a while._**

**_I would appreciate you letting me know what you think of the chapter in the mean time!_**

**_Can anyone guess who the woman is? (Hint; she is talked about in John's diary)_**


	3. Dad?

_**AN: I want to say a big thank you to those of you that put this story on alert, favourited and reviewed. Hopefully you all will like this chapter too!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three – Dad?**

This was the most humiliating moment in Dean's whole life. He was sat in the back of a car in a booster seat.

"Hey, Miss, where are we going?" Dean asked as he looked over to his baby brother, who was sleeping in his car seat.

"How many times have I told you Dean," the woman said. "Call me Julie."

"Sorry I guess I forgot," Dean said with a small chuckle.

"It's ok Dean, it isn't your fault, I'm sure you have a lot on your little mind. We are going to my house for a few days until your dad gets back," she said with a smile.

"Dad?" Dean gasped. "Dad's here?"

"He will be in a few days," the woman said again as she concentrated on the road.

Dean sat in silence his brain working much faster than any normal four year old's. Dad's here, he's heard the name Julie before and if dad is here then that might be where he heard it, Why is dad here?

Dean could almost feel Castiel next to him, bursting with need to discuss this new piece of information.

* * *

It had been a long day. It worried Dean how quickly he was able to act like a child around his younger brother and Julie.

She was a nice woman, kind, friendly woman, the only problem that Dean had was the fact he was forced to get ready for bed at half past seven. So with a grumble he found himself upstairs in a large room.

"I want Sammy in my room," Dean said automatically, as she attempted to leave the room with Sam.

"Hunny, I don't want him waking you up through the night."

"He sleeps all night, please Julie? I need him here," Dean ended up saying, hoping he knew the reaction he would get. He was granted the watery eyes as she placed his younger brother in the crib which sat against the wall.

"If he wakes up you need to come and get me Dean, you know which room is mine," Julie then placed a kiss to Dean's forehead before leaving.

Almost as if he was waiting for Julie to leave Sam opened his eyes and began to coo at his brother. Walking over to the crib, Dean let the side of it fall so he could reach his brother. As dean went to pick him up two bigger arms had lifted the small child and carried him over to the bed.

"What was that for Cas?" Dean fussed.

"You are much too small to lift him Dean, I was doing you both a favour. Now, we must talk," Castiel said. He sat on the bed, out of habit and placed the young child laid on his back in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dean asked with a yawn as he sat on the bed. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed and sleep.

"Before you woke up here what do you remember?" Castiel asked hesitantly as he was still unsure of what to make from his meeting with the no-eyed woman. He felt as though he was going crazy, he should know this woman, she felt familiar but he could not place her.

"There was a lot of bright light," Dean said as he played with Sam's hands which had reached for him. "I thought an angel was going to hit us, it felt like something did," Dean wondered. "What do you remember?"

"A woman," Castiel said slowly. He looked over to Dean and saw the look he had. "I do not know what the woman was."

"Did you just see her or did she say anything?" Dean asked sharply as Sam began to fuss, noticing the difference in his brother.

"I saw her but only for a moment," he didn't know what made him hold back the truth from Dean, perhaps he did not want to worry the young boy more so than necessary.

"So we don't have much to work on?" Dean sighed, absently playing with Sam's feet as he giggled, kicking.

"That is not completely true," Castiel said. "Whilst you were devouring that pizza I was able to hear Julie pray, much like your mother she believes in angels."

"What.. what did she say?" Dean asked, part of him not wanting to know, wanting to give this woman some privacy.

"She asked angels to watch over yourself and Sam, which I am doing. She also asked for John to come to terms with the passing of his wife. I have come to an interesting thought," the angel said as he watched the two brothers smile at each other. "Perhaps we have gone backwards to this time?"

"I thought it wasn't allowed for people to mess with time?" Dean asked in confusion.

All of a sudden Castiel recalled the woman's words, _"You are being given a second chance. Do not make the same mistakes, if you do then you will find that we will not be so forgiving,"_

"Perhaps… it may be possible that we have been given another chance, to change some of the future events," Castiel said slowly, the words giving him hope and yet at the same time making him worry.

"I thought certain things had to happen," Dean frowned, not understanding completely.

"It would be my guess as to why we arrived after your mother's passing. If we are to make a wrong decision to change something it could have disastrous impacts upon the world."

"Like the apocalypse," Dean said with a nod.

"Yes."

"So I guess we can't interfere with what happens?" Dean asked with a heavy heart.

"Unfortunately, for now anyway. It would be unwise for us to be discovered, by both the demons and the angels," Castiel said as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Can you not go back?" Dean asked, "to our time," he added seeing Castiel look at him in confusion.

"There is nothing for me there," Castiel said simply. "If I stay here I can help. I can mend the relationship with my brothers and sisters.

"What about you though. If we are in the past then are there two of you? One in heaven and one here?"

"Not that I can feel. I think it was my grace that was sent back, much like it was your soul that went back. I will have to stay hidden from the other angels, we are not yet permitted to walk on Earth."

"Can you do that?"

"Hide from them?" Castiel asked. "I can try, much like the symbols I gave to your brother and yourself in the future. The only problem is that it does not completely hide my presence, if another angel were to find me they would realise what I was just not who I was," Castiel said with a thoughtful look. "I suppose I cannot risk marking either of you yet, you are both much too young."

"I want to be hidden from them," Dean argued.

"It is not wise," Castiel said with a sorrowful sigh.

"I can handle the pain."

"Sam cannot, his soul is not as old as it was Dean. Your younger body is also more tuned to pain, I cannot risk harming you," Castiel paused before looking at Dean with a sad look. "Your soul shall need to be cloaked, I cannot risk anyone finding a young child and seeing the soul you have."

"What is wrong with my soul?" Dean asked, his defences rising.

"Your time in Hell is clear to anyone who can glimpse at your soul," he said apologetically.

"Cloak me then!" Dean said forcefully, annoyed at the angel who was apologising for the length of time Dean had stayed in Hell. They had spoken about it before, it was not the stupid angels fault.

"You'll feel tired afterwards," Castiel warned as he gestured for Dean to lay down.

Dean laid down and watched Cas with apprehension in his eyes, he knew he could trust the angel but the paranoia would not let him relax fully.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's chest, right above his heart and he looked into Dean's eyes as he spoke under his breath. Whilst Castiel did this Dean felt his chest tighten, causing him to gasp and arch his back. Dean twisted his hands into the bed sheets and gripped them tight as his chest felt as though it would explode.

After what felt like hours to Dean, his chest began to return to normal. Able once again to breathe normally he felt exhausted.

"Sleep Dean, I shall watch over you," Castiel said softly as he saw his young friend close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Moving the baby Sam, from the middle of the bed, next to his brother Castiel sat and watched the two sleep. He could not explain what was making him stay with the two Winchester's and not return to Heaven.

"I do not know if I made the right decision Father, perhaps this was your plan. I would say tell me what to do but I know you shall not answer. I had given up on you, I believed that you left us. If what that woman said was right, Dean Winchester and myself have another chance. This will be the last time I reach out to you, I think I now understand why you loved the creatures on this Earth. Their free will is… well it is amazing to witness. Dean was chosen to be Michael's vessel and he turned him down and prevented the apocalypse," Castiel allowed himself a smile. "I am sure that you would have seen it coming. Father, I declare here that I will do all it takes to help both Dean and Sam Winchester, I only hope my decision to stay with these boys is for the best."

* * *

**_AN: Well, I am not at all keen on this chapter. It took me forever to write and I feel as though it is poorly written. Hopefully it was ok though._**

**_Castiel had requested that I add the last part, he wanted to give his Father another chance._**

**_Let me know what you all think._**


	4. I Don't Understand

_**AN: I want to say another big thank you to those of you that put this story on alert, favourited and reviewed. Hopefully you all will like this chapter too!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four – I Don't Understand**

Dean sat up straight hearing Julie scream. He had been staying with her for around a week now. His father had visited once or twice whilst both Sam and himself were in bed.

Never had his father come up to see either of them, the two younger Winchester's were left to their sleep, the only way Dean knew that John had visited was Castiel telling him in the early morning.

"Dean, there is a Demon here," Castiel said urgently as he moved over to the brothers.

Dean's hand griped Sam's smaller one as he slept.

"Can you get rid of it?" Dean hissed.

"I don't know, can you remember anything? It was a long time ago for you but I need you to try," Castiel said, knowing that if it were true he could not interfere.

"I don't know Cas, just do something!" Dean shouted.

The sound of footsteps came closer, two sets. One were running, fast and panicked. _Julie's_, Castiel thought with a sad acknowledgement.

The second set of footsteps were less rushed, they moved steadily. There was force behind them, almost as though they wanted the young woman to hear.

"Cas do something!" Dean hissed as the door was thrown open.

"Dean –" Julie gasped, terror clear in her voice.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, throwing a glance to where Castiel was previously stood. "What is going on?"

Julie raced over and picked Sam up.

"Dean get under the bed. Now," Julie gasped, trying to keep quiet.

"But –"

"Now Dean!"

Julie had moved Sam under the bed and seeing how much Dean was protesting she picked him up as well.

"Dean do not move until I come back," she whispered as she pushed him next to Sam. "Stay quiet, everything will be ok," Julie's voice shook, as though she didn't believe any of the words she had uttered.

"Everything will be ok," she repeated shakily as the footsteps grew in volume. Standing once more Julie moved the covers that were on the bed so that they concealed the boys underneath.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep raspy voice said as the footsteps came to a stop.

Castiel saw the older male walk into the room, only to stop as he crossed the door.

"What's here?" he asked himself as he looked around. Castiel held his breath as he triple checked his invisibly.

"Interesting, I haven't come across that before," the man chuckled as he watched Julie shake.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"You really want to know sugar? My father isn't happy that he has someone looking for him," the man cocked his head to the side. "So, he thought, kill the children. Poor John won't be able to help himself, losing his family like that."

"W – who are you?"

"Ellsworth," the man said, letting his eyes turn black. "Not that you need to know sugar."

"Wh – no – that – its not possible!" Julie gasped as she saw the eyes change.

"Oh, it is," next to the man was a growl.

"Wh – what's that?" Julie asked, her fright making her tremble even more.

Castiel closed his eyes as he heard the Hellhound growl, he could feel Dean's spike of fear. He turned back and looked at the Hellhound, it was clearly one that Azazel had allowed this Demon to care for, after all Azazel was the Demon in charge right now.

"Sit," the man being possessed by Ellsworth said calmly as he rested his hand on the Hellhounds fur. "This sugar is what is going to kill you, a Hellhound, from Hell itself."

"Why – why me?" Julie cried, having finally given in to her fate.

"You hide the children. Granted, you are only in the way, so I do not have to kill you, but where is the fun in that?"

Not waiting for an answer he waved his hand, causing Julie to hit the wall with a loud thud.

Without thinking Castiel attempted to move forward to smite the Demon. It felt as though he had been covered in fast acting glue, he couldn't move an inch.

"Goodbye sugar," the Demon smiled sickly as he nodded to his Hellhound, allowing the dog to race over and bite into the young woman's body. Her scream of pain echoed around the street as the Demon once again nodded to the Hellhound.

Acting on orders the dog then began to drag the woman who had little life left in her out of the room. From the thumping that was heard, Castiel guessed that Julie was being taken down the stairs. Where to he didn't know.

"Dean, Sam, come out come out where ever you are," Ellsworth sung as he walked towards the bed. "I know you can hear me Dean, did you like what I did to your babysitter?"

Dean's jaw stiffened, _God dammit Cas, do something!_

Pausing where Julie had stood so protectively Ellsworth smiled. Bending down slowly he began to lift the sheets that were half off the bed.

"Come on boys, face me like your mummy faced my father."

Castiel found that he could once again move freely. Without any thought he was behind Ellsworth with his hand on the man's head. Light poured from his eyes and his mouth as he fell onto the floor.

Castiel stood, breathing heavily as he looked down at the man.

"Castiel, I think we should talk," a familiar woman's voice said behind him.

* * *

**_AN: Ok, well I don't really like this chapter, but I'm going to hope it was ok._**

**_Now, the next update will not be in the next week. I shall be taking part in GISHWHES (the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt The World Has Ever Seen!) so I doubt I will have a lout of time to spare for this story but I will update as soon as I can!_**

**_If anyone else reading this story is also taking part, I wish you the best of luck. Embrace the madness! For the rest of you, good luck and stay sane!_**


	5. Why?

_**AN: I want to say another big thank you to those of you that put this story on alert, favourited and reviewed. Hopefully you all will like this chapter too!**_

"_Castiel, I think we should talk," a familiar woman's voice said behind him._

**Chapter Five – Why?**

Castiel turned slowly, the woman with no eyes stood calmly.

"You don't seem surprised to hear from me again," she mused.

"I shall admit it is a shock but I did consider that you would make yourself known once more," Castiel said with a nod.

"Cas..?" Dean's weary voice called out.

"The Demon is gone," Cas said calmly, not taking his eyes away from the woman.

Dean crawled out from under the bed, slowly pulling the blanket Sam was laid on with him.

"I see that you found your hunter," the woman said with a soft smile.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he stood in front of Sam, his height and body rather unintimidating.

"My name? Or my species?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Species," Dean said as if it was a common question.

"I guess you could say that I am one of the Moirai," the woman said as Castiel sucked in his breath.

"A what?"

"One of the Fates," Castiel translated. "The one we met before was one of the higher ones, which is why I recognised her."

"Why are the Fates here then?" Dean asked.

"You are quite famous amongst us Dean Winchester," the woman said, turning to Dean, her red hair moving from the power that radiated from her.

"Fate, why did you send us here?" Castiel asked, trying to position himself so that he was between Dean and the woman.

"I told you Castiel, we are giving you both another chance. You almost destroyed the world a number of times."

Castiel flinched as her words hit him.

"It wasn't just him," Dean hissed as he tried to step forward, only to be stopped by Castiel.

"You all contributed I am aware Dean."

"Why did you do this?" Dean asked.

"You both need to save the world and not endanger it. I brought you back Dean, you have another chance," the woman said.

"What – what do you mean?" Dean asked as Castiel gasped.

"You brought us back in time."

"What?" Dean shouted.

"You are correct."

"Why couldn't I help that woman?" Castiel frowned as he looked towards the door.

"You cannot interfere with what must happen. Either of you. The power of the Fates have demanded it, this had to happen. Samuel must leave for college. Jessica must meet your brother and he must lose the one he loves."

"What about Hell?" Dean asked hesitantly, avoiding it when he saw both Castiel's and the woman's head bow down.

"You have to visit Hell Dean," Castiel whispered. "The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell," he repeated, the words sending chills down Dean's spine.

"So… I'm damned," Dean said with closed eyes.

"I am sorry Dean, if there was any other way…" the woman trailed off. "Your father is approaching, I suggest you get your brother and pretend to be asleep, it would be better for him to find you there rather than under the bed. Castiel, you must remain hidden, do not show yourself to other hunters yet."

Castiel turned and lifted both of the brothers, much to Dean's annoyance, onto the bed. Once he saw that both children were on the bed, Castiel pulled the cover over them. He stepped back, stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

'_Hide yourself Castiel, be careful and take care of them boys.'_

Castiel shivered as the fading voice sounded in his mind, looking around the woman was gone.

"JULIE! DEAN! SAM!" John shouted as he got to the door.

He paused when he saw Julie said on the floor, he body was ripped apart and scattered around the room.

"Oh my Lord," Missouri gasped as she came in behind John. "John dear, we need to find your boys."

That seemed to be the magic words as John realised what was happening. He started to run through the house, checking in every possible hiding place, shouting for both Sam and Dean.

He rushed up the stairs as he began to lose hope, perhaps they had gotten his children.

Reaching the room which held the boys he held his breath, slowly inching towards the bed, dreading what he would see. He imagined many things, the bed full of blood, perhaps their bodies were ripped apart like Julie's.

"D – Dean," John whispered as he crept closer, upon seeing his sons eyes open John began to cry in relief. "Thank god," he repeated over and over again as he held his children in his arms.

"Thank goodness they're safe," Missouri said as she came into the room, watching sadly. "They were saved John, something good kept your boys safe."

Castiel held his breath, knowing that this woman was talking about him.

"They are being watched over by something really good," she whispered as she walked closer to where Castiel stood, hidden.

"We need to move," John said gruffly after a few moments.

"John dear, I need to show you something first. The boys are safe in this room," Missouri said as she helped untangle John from his children.

"What is it Missouri?" John asked, stopping just outside of the door, keeping an eye on both, Sam and Dean.

"I found this," she said softly as she held her hand out. "I think you should keep it, it might come in handy later John. Take care of yourself and your boys, they've been through a lot."

With that, Missouri turned and began to leave, John staring at her in shock. He looked down at what she had given him.

A tooth, a large big, jagged tooth that had marks carved into it. With a frown he slipped it into his pocket, wondering just how this strange tooth could come in handy later on.

_**AN: Things will start to pick up soon, after all John is going to start really getting into the hunting business.**_

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Oh! Did any of you guys take part in GISHWHES? If so I'd love to hear how well you did.**_


	6. Car Ride

**Chapter 6 – Car Drive**

Dean watched uneasily as his father climbed into the car, it was just a moment ago that he had strapped both Sam and Dean into the back of the car. Sam was sleeping happily, his body strapped into the car, he had woken up momentarily but Castiel, who was sat in between the two brothers, hidden from John, had used his grace to will the sleepy child back to sleep.

Dean fidgeted slightly with his seatbelt as he realised why he felt so uneasy. It was his father. He had spent years without him and now he's back and Dean has to go through all the training, all the drinking and all the things that Dean had tried so desperately to forget.

Dean couldn't help but sigh in content as the engine growled into life. The sound felt like home, like nothing could go wrong.

John drove for miles, his stereo playing all of his best songs quietly, as to not wake Sam in the back of the car. He knew where he was going, Eureka, a friend of Missouri had told him to start there. He was going to meet him there, John just had to find a safe place where he could leave his children. As he continued to drive he grew less hopeful that he would find somewhere. He didn't want to leave them, but if it was only for a night…

In the back seat Castiel frowned, he listened as John thought through the pros and cons of leaving his sons alone for a night. All Castiel could think of is the younger children in the past timeline, they had no protection, did anything happen to them? Surely it could be nothing too bad, but would something try to get the children like before? If so, would he be able to stop it, or would be forced to watch until the last second once again?

Slowly Dean began to drift off to sleep, the gentle grumble of the engine mixed with the soft music was like an old lullaby.

It was another half an hour before Sam woke up once more, he then began to cry ask he wriggled in his seat. John, hearing his youngest son wake, pulled into the next gas station.

Dean also woke up hearing Samuels cries, a hand on his arm made me stay still.

The car pulled to a stop and John quickly climbed out of the car and pulled Sam from his enclosed seat, holding him close. John looked over to Dean, seeing him still seemingly asleep before closing the door and locking it behind him. He carried Sam, and the baby bag over the restroom where he could change his son.

"You should not be used to waking for Sam's cries, I am sure your father would have been confused if you were to attempt to care for Sam," Castiel said.

"So?" Dean asked slightly bitterly.

"Dean.." Castiel sighed.

"No Cas. I don't want to be here. I don't want to do all of this again. Why didn't they just leave us with our fucked up lives?" Dean shouted.

"We have been given a rare chance here Dean. I know you don't under –"

"Don't you dare say I don't understand Cas. I would give anything to save Sammy from everything. I just don't want to be here!"

"I am sorry Dean, I wish I could help," Castiel said sadly.

"You are helping. I'm sure we'll need you a lot. I just don't want to be here. I've done this, I've lost everyone one. Why do I have to do it again?" Dean's voice shook as he spoke.

"You don't have to lose everybody again. I'm sure we can change what happens, even if it can only be small changes. Dean we can keep people alive," Castiel reassured the young child.

"Why am I crying!" Dean asked angrily as he wiped his eyes clumsily. He felt Castiel's hand on his arm once again as he heard the car door unlock.

"You ok buddy?" John asked as he clipped Sam back into his seat. Not waiting for an answer, John shut the door next to Sam and walked around the car to the door closest to Dean.

Once he had opened the door he unbuckled Dean's seatbelt and pulled him into his arms.

"I just took Sam to get his diaper changed. I thought you were asleep," John slowly rocked Dean as he held him.

Dean couldn't stop the tears falling, much to his frustration. He didn't want his dad to hold him in such a manner, he was not a child. His dad was not much of a dad. Dean wanted to be far away, he wanted to not have any contact with his father.

John, on the other hand, was thinking about how much he hated what he was considering to do. He worried at how much it would affect the children, how much it would starve them of a normal childhood.

John sighed to himself, he knew he shouldn't do what he was going to. He needed to find what killed his wife, after he found it and killed it then… then he would stop. He would keep his children safe by killing what was after them.

John smiled sadly as he saw that Dean was asleep again.

"Poor kid probably tired himself out," he muttered to himself fondly as he buckled Dean back into his seat.

'_I'll do the best I can. I swear to you Mary. I will keep them safe.'_


End file.
